The Bat,The Robin,and The Wolverine
by Strangely Original
Summary: Immortality. Many have searched for it,few have obtained it. James Logan Howlett has learned a lot in his young age and happiness aint one of them. He views his Immortal state as a curse. When all hope seems lost and he has lost his way, a knight in shining armor comes in the form of an unlikely animal. Gotham has the Batman and a Robin, but how will it take a Wolverine?
1. Prolouge

So tell me what is your name?

You took my money I assume you already know who I am.

...Okay then,Tell me why are you here?

I need to get some stuff off of my chest

Isnt that the point of Therapy? Well by all means go your job and what you do be a good place to start off?

Oh,you wouldnt be interested in listening to that

Well why not? Isnt what this is for? To tell me your innerthoughts and what to make of them?

Come on Doc,cut the the one getting the pay check

And your the one in the chair ready to tell a complete stranger about his whole Begin.

*sigh*

Well I guess it cant be helped,I can get around not talking about what I do anyway...

"I'm the best at what I do,and what I do isnt very nice."


	2. Enter: The Wolverine

_**Authors Note: Hey guys and welcome to the first official instalment to the Bat,The Robin,and The Wolverine *gets out cake and party hats* sorry that it has taken so long,although for future excuses I might add that I am still in school and sometimes it screws up my whole schedule. Anyway since this is the first installment in the story I have to say somethings if you dont mind *clears throat* As you all know by now (If you have read the summary at least and know some stuff about other comic books) this story is about a young Wolverine living in the DC universe. He has yet to reach adulthood yet in the beginning of the story,but I promise by the end of it he will be an adult. I will do my best to stay true to the character as a whole but realize things are going to be different as he is only a child at the moment. In most of his movies or comics they never really focus on what happens after he finds out that he is a mutant and before he becomes the X-Men member we all know and love. Reviews would be amazing as I enjoy reading them and knowing that people took the time to read my story out of their busy lives always gets me pumped for the next chapter. Also if you have an idea or suggestion for the next chapter,for characters,etc. I am always free for as always,thanks for reading**_

_Immortality will take a toll on anyone. Drives a Person insane. But where insanity comes I find comfort. Means I'm still somewhat Human. My story starts like everyone elses. A road. A rocky one at that,with a missing map that eluded me for most of my life. But everyone finds it eventually. And have to make a choice at the crosswalks._

I walk down the side of the highway with my thumb stuck out towards the cars whizzing by me. One by One they ignore me and keep driving. Pfft. Typical. The thing about people is that they are all the same. Predictable. You know exactly how someone is going to react before they do it due to their circumstances and what they have done in the past. Only stupid people cant see whats right infront of them and I aint stupid. So why am I hitchiking again? I dont completely know either. Maybe a bub will suprise me and give me a ride.I doubt it. I hear as my footsteps crackle in the snow that I am trudging through and each step I feel colder. It dont help that I am barely wearing anything at all due to the circumstances of the last town I left. The cold Alberta winter climate pierced my skin like a cold knife. I lower my thumb and stuff my hands into my pockets, hoping that eventually something would come and give me some type of refuge. I look up to see a wolf on the otherside of the road,walking aimlessly like I am. Like a puppy who was seperated from its pack. It looks up at me and we stare into each others eye intesnly. Neither of us move for a moment until he breaks the stare by continuing to walk. As do I. I walk about a half mile before I realize that if I dont find somewhere warm to be than I will be sleeping outside for the night. And around these parks you dont want to be outside at night,alone. Just then,as if god was sending me a sign to keep going, I see the shimmering light from a small building about 100 kilometers away from me. I take a deep breath hustle over there as quickly as I possibly can before bustin' through the door,shiverin and wet fromt he rain that began to fall while I was out there. I get cold stares from the people within the pub as I walk in,some dumbfounded that I am here alone at this hour. I take a seat at the bar and take out 10 bucks. "Give me a beer." I say to the bartender who gives me a strange look."I dont know where you think you are little man but this here is a pub and we dont sell drinks to-" He stops dead in his sentance when I take out a 20 and slap it on the table. He says nothing else but goes to make the drink. I feel the eyes of others staring at me from behind and in no time I feel movement. A big fella takes a seat besides me. I can smell the alchohol on him,it stings my nostrils with the abundance of it. The noise and bustling within the place restores itself tp be like it was before I came due to the guy not saying anything for a long while. The bartender slides my drink to me and I take a deep sip of it. Even with a beer in my face I practically smell when the guy opens his mouth."So what is a kid like you doin here?" He asked me with this ignorant grin."Who you callin kid,bub?" I told him,tryin to sound as tough and annoyed as possible so that he leaves me alone. He smiles and grabs me by my arm."Look here kid. I dont know where you come from but around here you pay someone older than you some respect. Especially in this bar. You pay some respect to me." He told me with a serious look on his face. Not this crap again. I had seen this kind of thing before. These kind of people before.'I'm going to be a jerk. Why? Because I can!' like it was straight out of a movie or something. I am seriously not in the mood for this kind of crap. I dont look at him at all and take a nice long sip of my drink."If you wanna keep that hand I advise you take it off of me." I hear him laugh so hard that the whole place goes dead silent. "You and what army?" I smirk before reaching up and grabbing his wrist. I twist it and get up in a burst of motion and clench my fist. I feel as the bone slices through my skin to reveal themselves to everyone within the pub before I personally introduce them to the mans hand, nailing them to bar table. "Me." I say gritting my teeth as he screamed in pain. I turn just in time to dodge a beer bottle that was flung towards me by the other men within the bar before removing the bones from the guys hand to deal with the rest of them. I leap onto the bar counter and kick bottles of beer into the faces of one of them,causing bleeding in the face. I then leap forward to be between two of them and stab both of them in the back before my face is met with a bottle and my back in met by a chair. I fall down for a little while, but I get up moments later to pull the glass from my face and a small wooden spike from my back. It only hurts for a second before the pain completely dissappears and not even a scar is left. The people within the building gasp in fear. "What...are you?" The man I stabbed said. I turn to look at him and smile before kicking him in the face. I feel arms around my torso,so I slip through the jacket I am wearing grab the spike I was previously stabbed with to stab the person in the leg. I then turn to uppercut another person before taking the gun from him out of the hoslter to turn to another person who was about to hit me. He drops his fist and begins to panic."I dont even like those guys anyway!" He told me to which I smirked and dropped the gun. And then suddenly a sharp pain caused me to rocket forward followed by the sound of a shot gun. I drop to the ground and groan in pain,this would take a lot more than I expected. I turned to be on my back to see the bartender holding a shot gun with his eyes wide in disbeilef that I am still alive. "I-I-I-I shot you from point blank range!" He yelled. I began to get up and bend backwards to crack my back."Your mistake." He attempted to shoot me again but before he could I kicked the gun up that I had dropped and shot the man in arm. The man stared at me while in pain." Who... are you?" I smirked." The names Logan." Everyone stared in disbelief as I walked over and grabbed my jacket and put it on along with my bookback. I then went into my pocket and pulled out 2 hundred dollars and put it on the bar table."Sorry for the trouble folks." I said before walking out."Bubs gonna be bubs."


End file.
